


Rollercoaster

by justmae (orphan_account)



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/justmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was summer when I saw your face / Looked like a teenage runaway." -"Rollercoaster" by Bleachers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> I really like how this one turned out.

Why Seamus was at the carnival was beyond him. It was hotter than Satan’s asshole, and it didn’t help that there were dozens of mechanical rides being powered by portable generators that emitted heat in every direction like it was nobody’s business. But here he was, meandering around with no real destination or purpose other than the fact that he wanted to look at all the rides. It smelt really awful here, what with the mix of sweat and deep-fried carnival food and the additional sting of metal that bit at his nose. But he didn’t mind it too much; it was nice to listen to something other than video game audio for once.

There was a commotion that jolted him from his thoughts. He turned to find the source of the frantic yelling, and then two men pushed past him. They seemed to be running from someone, but before Seamus could figure out who was chasing them, he was being thrown to the ground. The breath was knocked out of him as a body pushed him down. Looking wide-eyed up at who had knocked him over, Seamus realised he was nose-to-nose with a tan face and warm brown eyes aided by glasses. The person’s hands were on either side of Seamus’ shoulders, pinning the Irishman down.

“Oh my god!” the person exclaimed. Seamus detected a faint accent, but he couldn’t place it. He was still trying to catch his breath. “I’m so sorry!”

The person stood up as quickly as he could, giving Seamus space to grasp at his chest.

“Are you okay?” The person -- a guy, Seamus now noticed -- bent over with his hands on his knees to get a closer look at Seamus. Seamus weakly sat up, taking deep breaths to reinflate his lungs.

“I’m really sorry about that,” the guy said once the dark edges had cleared from Seamus’ vision. “I was trying to get my friends onto a ride but they didn’t want to go on, so they ran away.”

Seamus took in the stranger’s face now, noting the facial hair that lined his chin and above his top lip, the smile that seemed to constantly tug at his slightly chubby cheeks, the way his eyes seemed to smile with his mouth. He held a hand out to help Seamus up, and he took it, standing up next to him. They were about the same height, Seamus noted, but the quiff in guy’s hair gave the stranger an advantage of about an inch or two over Seamus.

“I’m really sorry, man,” the stranger apologised again. “Are you okay?” Seamus shrugged.

“I’m Eddie,” the stranger announced.

“I’m Seamus.” He shook Eddie’s hand.

“So which ride were you trying to get your friends onto?” Seamus asked, trying to make conversation.

“The rollercoaster back there.” Eddie pointed behind him at a monstrous excuse for a ride. It towered above every other ride there, and seemed really dangerous. Eddie turned back to Seamus with a grin.

“Want to help me catch them?” Eddie asked.

“What?”

“My friends. Maybe we can catch them together. Having two people chasing them will be easier. We could each go after one.”

Was this guy crazy? Seamus drew his eyebrows together, staring at Eddie with concern.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Eddie prompted further.

“I don’t think I should be running after I just had the wind knocked out of me,” Seamus said dryly.

“Oh yeah.” Eddie’s smile dropped. Then, he perked up again. “Hey! Maybe you could come on the rollercoaster with me?”

This guy is surely crazy, Seamus thought. They’d just met, and this guy wanted to take him on a rollercoaster? Then again, who was he to refuse? The guy may have been crazy, but he seemed genuine. Yeah, like that makes it any better, Seamus added bitterly.

“Sure,” Seamus said finally. “Why not.”

Eddie gave a sound of excitement, grabbing Seamus’ hand and taking off towards the rollercoaster in a mad dash. For a guy whose belt barely held his pants up, Eddie could run pretty quickly. Seamus was yanked along, feeling like his shoulder was going to come out of its socket, and his feet fumbled over clots of dirt and extension cords that stretched across the crowded walking path. Eddie weaved between the people walking around them, exclaiming “excuse me”s and “pardon”s. Seamus bumped shoulders with adults and couples and responded to their glares with apologetic looks.

Finally, they wound up at the line for the rollercoaster. Eddie dropped Seamus’ hand and the two bent over panting. Eddie was giggling in between pants; Seamus, on the other hand, was wheezing. Man, he was really out of shape.

After catching their breath -- Seamus for the second time in about ten minutes -- the two looked up at the structure that loomed over their heads. A train of carts full of screaming passengers was speeding through the loops and sharp turns, and Seamus gulped. Eddie had a huge grin plastered on his face.

“This is going to be so fun!” the tan man exclaimed. “Thanks for agreeing to this, Seamus.”

Seamus shook his head, wiping his sweaty palms on his basketball shorts. Had it gotten hotter out? He was suddenly really sweaty. Maybe it was from the running, he decided.

The two stood in line for what seemed like an eternity, shifting weight on their aching feet. Eddie chattered away in that funny accent of his for most of the wait and Seamus occasionally chimed in with his sarcastic comments, causing rolling laughter to erupt from Eddie for a minute or so each time. The cackling laughter made Seamus smile. This Eddie guy was kind of attractive when he laughed.

Finally, they were being seated in an uncomfortable metal cart, and the bar was being lowered over their laps. They were shoulder-to-shoulder, hip-to-hip, and Seamus could practically feel the excitement radiating off this new acquaintance of his. Eddie chattered away, saying things like, “this is going to be so fun!” and “are you excited?” while the rest of the passengers were being secured into their carts by the ride attendant. Seamus’ palms began to dampen again, his grip on the bar weakening. He wiped his hands on his shorts again. Why had Eddie insisted on them sitting in the front?

Then, the ominous metallic clicking began. The train of carts began the climb to the top of the first drop. The slope increased, and Seamus found himself looking almost 90 degrees upwards. He shot a glance over at Eddie, who was grinning like a madman. Then, a ululation exploded from Seamus’ seatmate. Seamus was surprised by this, and it shocked his eardrum. He winced away.

“Come on, Seamus! Get hyped!” Eddie cried. He let out another yell of exuberation as they approached the peak of the drop. The train of carts slowed to a stop, and Seamus was face-to-face with the entire world. He could see the ant-sized people skittering about below the beautiful vista that was Colorado’s mountain range. He suddenly felt sick, and his grip on the bar tightened. Then, he felt the carts begin their descent down the other side of the metal tower.

Within seconds, they were speeding down towards the ground. Screams escaped all of the passengers, including Seamus and Eddie. Seamus’ knuckles were white as he gripped the bar with all his strength, but Eddie’s hands were above his head, his eyes shut with pure joy. As soon as they had begun their descent, they were at the bottom of the drop, and Seamus’ stomach dropped from his throat to his crotch. His toes curled in his sneakers as they took on the loops and sharp curves that made him feel like he was going to fall off the ride at any second. By the time it finished, his hair was standing up like Eddie’s.

They came to a halt at the loading dock, and Seamus realised the top of his hand was warm. Looking down at it, he saw Eddie’s hand was on top of his, pushing Seamus’ fingers into the solid metal bar. Eddie realised this at the same time Seamus did, and gave him an apologetic smile. But Seamus didn’t mind; it made him feel much better about the terrifying ride he had just endured.

The two climbed out of the cart and leaned against the fence that surrounded the loading dock while they regained their land legs. Eddie was chuckling at Seamus’ hair, and Seamus felt the blood return to his face as it flushed with embarrassment, but he soon began to laugh along with his new companion. Once they’d recovered from the ride, Eddie held his hand out to Seamus. Seamus looked at this gesture, then at Eddie’s face.

“Let’s get something to eat,” Eddie offered with a smile.

“Carnival food is so gross though.”

“You gotta have the full experience, muchacho.” Eddie’s tongue flowed smoothly over the last word as though Spanish was his first language. Seamus finally placed the accent.

“Okay, fine,” Seamus sighed. He took Eddie’s hand as they stepped away from the fence. Instead of letting his hand go like Seamus had expected Eddie would, the tan one looped his fingers through Seamus’ pale ones. It felt right, Seamus decided. He could live with this.

As they approached the booths serving deep-fried food and watered-down soda, Seamus felt his stomach growl. That rollercoaster must have burnt a lot of his energy.

Eddie insisted that he pay for both himself and his new friend, and once they’d gotten their food, they sat down at one of the picnic tables to relax while they ate. Seamus thought that the food was disgusting, but he was hungry, so he didn’t argue. Besides, Eddie had paid for it, so it would be rude to refuse to eat it. Eddie talked around his mouthful of food, complaining that the burrito he’d ordered wasn’t real and that he would get a refund. He didn’t actually go get a refund; he just said this to be humourous. Seamus admired the constant flow of words from the man’s mouth, considering he himself wasn’t one for constant conversation. It filled the gaps, he thought.

The sun had set by the time they finished their food, and Seamus decided it was time he caught the last bus home. He began to walk towards the gates to leave, Eddie trailing next to him with his hand brushing Seamus’ every few seconds.

“Thanks for the ride and the food, Eddie,” Seamus said when they were standing next to the exit gates. “I had fun.”

“Wait, are you leaving?” Eddie’s eyes looked sad all of a sudden.

“Yeah, I gotta catch a bus.”

“I’ll give you a ride!”

Seamus was taken aback by this. “What about your friends?” he asked.

“I can come back and get them. You shouldn’t have to ride the bus.”

Seamus hesitated, but then Eddie took his hand and smiled at him, causing something in Seamus to melt a bit. He exhaled.

“Okay, thanks.”

Eddie led Seamus out to his car in the large dirt car park, chatting the whole time. They climbed into Eddie’s car, and after pulling Seamus’ address up on his GPS, Eddie carefully got out of the car park with the guidance of the carnival attendants armed with orange torches.

Eddie was playing some upbeat song on the stereo and singing along quite well. Seamus couldn’t place it, but it sounded familiar.

“Who sings this?” he asked after a minute of the song went by.

“Blink-182. Such a great band.” Eddie took a left turn.

“Oh yeah. You like them?”

“Like them? I have a fucking tattoo of their logo on the back of my neck! Wanna see?” Eddie began tugging at the neck of his t-shirt. Seamus clicked on the overhead light and leaned over to eye the ink on the back of the tan man’s neck. Sure enough, there was the iconic smiley face.

“Cool.” A smile snuck up onto Seamus’ face. He clicked off the light so Eddie wouldn’t see.

“Hell yeah, man.”

A few more songs passed before Eddie’s GPS announced that they were at their destination. He pulled up to Seamus’ apartment complex and shut off the car. Eddie clicked the overhead light on again. Seamus went to get out when Eddie spoke to him.

“Gimme your phone.”

“What?”

“I wanna put my number in so we can hang out again sometime.”

Seamus turned to look at him, and saw Eddie was holding his hand out for the third time that day. Seamus paused before shoving his hand into his pocket and retrieving his phone. He unlocked it and opened up the contacts app before handing it over to Eddie. The man poked around for a minute before handing the phone back to its owner, the screen shut off.

“Thanks,” Seamus said lamely. “I mean, for the fun time.”

“It was my pleasure.” Eddie winked at him, and Seamus felt his face warm up. He was about to turn to leave when Eddie leaned over and pressed his lips to Seamus’ cheek. His facial hair scratched against Seamus’ smooth face, which was burning now. Eddie pulled back, a chuckle spilling out of his mouth again when he saw how red Seamus’ cheeks were.

Seamus sat there in shock for a few seconds before clearing his throat.

“Have a good night, Eddie,” he spoke, his voice cracking. He pretended like it didn’t happen and exited the car. Eddie rolled down the window when Seamus shut the car door.

“Call me sometime, papi!” he called, starting his car up again. He backed out of the parking space and Seamus leaned up against his front door watching the red taillights get smaller. Then he opened his front door and stepped inside, unlocking his phone. He opened up the contacts app and saw Eddie’s number filed as “Eddie ❤”. Seamus smiled and went to bed.


End file.
